Prunella's Father
by elmroid
Summary: Until Prunella's father is finally revealed to the public, here is one possibility of his whereabouts.
1. Prologue

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Prologue**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now.

_In Marc Brown's/PBS's "Arthur" franchise, we need to know the whereabouts of (and the real deal with) Prunella's father._

_On the Arthur TV show, we've seen Arthur's mother, Arthur's father, Francine's mother, Francine's father, Buster's mother, Buster's father, Muffy's mother, Muffy's father, Brain's mother, Brain's father, Binky's mother, Binky's father, Sue Ellen's mother, Sue Ellen's father, Fern's mother, Fern's father, George's mother, George's father, Jenna's mother, Jenna's father, and Prunella's mother...but not Prunella's father. We didn't see Fern's father until Season 11, but we saw him again in Season 13, and as early as Season 2 Fern's still unseen father was mentioned to have taught her about computers. Prunella's father has never even been mentioned once on the show, although Marina's unseen father has been mentioned to work for a wildlife reserve. _

_Even in the Arthur books, we can't find any trace of Prunella's father in the text or illustrations. The only "official" mention of Prunella's parents (yes, her parents, not just her mother) is in the Arthur website game, "You've Got To Be Kidding"._

_Does Prunella's father travel like Fern's? Are Prunella's parents divorced like Buster's? Is Prunella's father dead? Is Prunella an illegitimate child? Was Prunella conceived artificially? If not, then what is the story behind Prunella's father?_

_It is about time Prunella and Rubella Deegan's father were revealed to the public._

_But since he hasn't been revealed yet, here is a story behind his possible whereabouts._

_Assuming that Prunella isn't an illegitimate child, and wasn't conceived artificially, let's start on the day she was born…_


	2. Chapter 1: Prunella's Birth

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Chapter 1: Prunella's Birth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now.

Clarence and Wanda Deegan of Elwood City had just welcomed their second child, a baby girl named Prunella.

Six-year-old Rubella was thrilled to have become an older sister.

Clarence was an expert in fortune-telling and palm-reading, and had already gotten Rubella interested in the supernatural. He wanted the same for Prunella.

Wanda wasn't psychic like her husband, but did enjoy yoga and granola. She didn't think Prunella would become quite as spiritual as her sister.

In her youngest years, Prunella enjoyed having her mother read stories to her, not knowing she'd grow up to be an avid reader herself.

Clarence had been greatly involved with Rubella, but he didn't become as involved with Prunella. He simply thought she would become psychic on her own.

_Like the "Arthur" TV show, this story is not chronological. All the later chapters happen around the same time in Prunella's life, when she's her present 9-year-old self._


	3. Chapter 2: You've Got to Be Kidding

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Chapter 2: You've Got to Be Kidding**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now. This chapter is based on a game from the Arthur website. That game, "You've Got to Be Kidding", is the only "official" hint of Prunella having a father as well as a mother.

When Prunella became old enough for kindergarten, she attended Lakewood Elementary.

Every day, Prunella's parents dropped her off. And they were still dropping her off when she was in fourth grade.

Prunella though it was embarrassing to be dropped off everyday like a little kid. She didn't know what to tell her parents.

One day, Prunella met David L. Read on the playground. His son Arthur was currently in Mr. Ratburn's third-grade class, as Prunella had been the previous year. After Prunella explained her problem, Mr. Read said, "Think about your parents. Why do they do this?"

Binky Barnes, a student repeating third grade at Lakewood, had an idea. He said, "Tell your parents they embarrass you and that they have to let you ride the bus."

Prunella told her parents like Binky said. She was kind of rude, and hurt their feelings. Also, the Deegans didn't like being told what to do, so they didn't let Prunella ride the bus.

The next day, Prunella decided to try again. This time, she asked third-grader Muffy Crosswire for an idea. Muffy said, "Being dropped off in anything but a limo is embarrassing. Have your parents drop you off at the corner and walk from there." Muffy, being the wealthiest student at Lakewood, was always dropped off in a limo.

But Muffy's suggestion didn't help Prunella – she was even more embarrassed to be dropped off at the corner, and she was in greater danger, too.

The next day, Prunella decided to give it one last try. This time, she asked third-grader Francine Frensky for an idea. Francine said, "Let your parents know that you'd really like to take the bus, and that you think you're old enough to do it."

Apparently, Francine's suggestion was the best for Prunella. This time, Wanda and Clarence Deegan didn't know about Prunella's feelings. Clarence called Lakewood Elementary and made arrangements for the school bus to pick up Prunella.

And from that day forward, Prunella always took the bus to school.


	4. Chapter 3: Prunella Packs It In

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Chapter 3: Prunella Packs It In**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now. This chapter is based on the Season 11 episode "Prunella Packs It In" in which Marina's unseen father is mentioned to work for a wildlife reserve. Only this time, Prunella doesn't have to leave for scuba.

Being a high school student, Prunella's sister Rubella was constantly thinking about college. Prunella was still only an elementary school student, but when she found out about her sister's anxiety, she herself became anxious as well! Prunella started participating in all sorts of extra-curricular activities, many of which she didn't enjoy.

One day, Prunella decided to visit her blind friend Marina Datillo and let her know.

"If you're going to run around doing things you don't like," said Marina, "you might as well be helping someone. My dad works for a wildlife reserve, and might be able to get you a job."

"That's a great idea!" said Prunella. "I don't want to end up like my dad. All he does is tell fortunes and read palms. And he doesn't really make much of a living from it, so my mom has to earn all our family's income. Moreover, my dad rarely ever comes out of hiding. Aside from me and Rubella and our mom, practically nobody ever sees my dad. I want to get out there and be seen so I can be accepted for college. I know Mr. Crosswire never went to college, but I could never do the things he excels at. Even his son Chip has decided that college is the best option. And Rubella's friend, Catherine Frensky, is seriously considering attending Chip's college. She wants to become his boyfriend, and she certainly doesn't want to end up a garbage collector like her dad!"


	5. Chapter 4: Parental Roll Call

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Chapter 4: Parental Roll Call**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now.

It was Parent-Teacher Interview Day at Lakewood Elementary school. Prunella's former teacher Mr. Ratburn was taking the parents' attendance with Mr. Haney, the principal.

"Jane Read?"

"Here!"

"David L. Read?"

"Here!"

"Laverne Frensky?"

"Here!"

"Oliver Frensky?"

"Here!"

"Bitzi Baxter?"

"Here!"

"Bo Baxter?"

"Here!"

"Millicent Crosswire?"

"Here!"

"Edward Crosswire?"

"Here!"

"Mrs. Powers?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Powers?"

"Here!"

"Mrs. Barnes?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Barnes?"

"Here!"

"Mrs. Armstrong?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Armstrong?"

"Here!"

"Doria Walters?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Walters?"

"Here!"

"Mrs. Lundgren?"

"Here!"

"Neal Lundgren?"

"Here!"

"Mrs. Morgan?"

"Here!"

"Mr. Morgan?"

"Here!"

"Wanda Deegan?"

"Here!"

"Clarence Deegan?"

No response. Just total silence.

"Uh, Clarence Deegan?" repeated Mr. Haney.

Still no response.

"CLARENCE DEEGAN!" shouted Mr. Haney.

Prunella's father finally showed up, panic-stricken and painfully shy. The only people he had ever truly revealed himself to before were Prunella, Rubella, and their mother.

"Mr. Deegan, you have been a hermit long enough!" said Mr. Haney. "You need to reveal yourself and let people know who you are! Let me guess…you've been doing your usual fortune-telling and palm-reading?"

"How do you know about my trade?" asked Prunella's father.

"Prunella told me all about it," said Mr. Haney. "I'll ask a favor of you. If you could tell fortunes and read palms publicly in the next little while, to everyone in Elwood City, do you think that would make you less shy?"

"I suppose I could give it a try," said Mr. Deegan.

"Good," said Mr. Haney. "How about starting with Arthur and Francine? And don't just choose one of them. Have them both present so you can tell their fortunes together!"

_In the next chapter, and in almost every chapter following, Prunella's father will tell a character's fortune, or read a character's palm._


	6. Chapter 5: Arthur and Francine's Fortune

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Chapter 5: Arthur and Francine's Fortune**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now.

Since Arthur and Francine were the first ones to have their fortunes told, they figured that Prunella's father must have had a clear idea of their futures. They went into the fortune-telling booth, and sat down to listen.

"Throughout your school years," said Prunella's father, "the two of you will grow closer to each other. Arthur, since girls develop faster than boys, you may not currently understand what Francine is doing. But during your high-school years, you will start to develop feelings for her.

"Someday, the two of you are going to be married. You will give birth to a beautiful pair of twins: a boy with his mother's monkey-like features, and a girl with her father's aardvark-like features.

"Arthur, you will eventually visit the place you've always wanted to visit: Mount Everest. Francine, you will become the soccer star you've always dreamed of being, with the occasional musical stint.

"Francine, Arthur will see the first few of your great-grandchildren. But you will outlive him and see the rest of them."

Now that Prunella's father had finished telling their fortune, Arthur and Francine kissed.

After Arthur and Francine had finished kissing, they left the fortune-telling booth to make room for the next customer.


	7. Chapter 6: Prunella's Fortune

_**PRUNELLA'S FATHER**_

**Chapter 6: Prunella's Fortune**

Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur. If I did, we would know about Prunella's father by now.

The next person to have her fortune told was Prunella. This was the first time she had ever seen her father out of hiding. Being in public with her father present, Prunella was not afraid to have her fortune told. She begged her father to start.

"Prunie," said her father, "I understand I have not been spending enough time with you and your family. Hardly anyone ever has ever seen me until now, so it's an honor to make my first public appearance.

"Your interest in Elvis will soon be replaced by the Beatles. And from now on, you will continue riding the bus to school as always. You will eventually become a massage therapist, and your college training will take place in San Francisco. And when the time is right, you will be able to properly prepare for it.

"Most of all, I will be spending much more time with you and Rubella. Your mother and I still love each other after all these years, and are still a family. You and Rubella are more a part of our lives than people think you are, and we're just as much a part of your lives."

"I love you, Dad," sobbed a teary-eyed Prunella as she gave her father a big hug.

"I love you too, Prunie," said her father as she left the fortune-telling booth.


End file.
